Forget the World
by Elly888
Summary: This story is about Renee and Charlie, and where it began and where it went wrong. I'm really bad at summaries, but this is pretty much it! Enjoy!


**A/N Hey, this is a one-shot on Charlie and Renee, and how they formed a relationship and how it went so wrong. Hope you enjoy and, incidentally, I don't own Twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

**_Forget the World_**

Renee laughed and batted her thick, long eyelashes at the man in front of her. She was trying to write an essay on History of Art, the subject she was doing a major in, but he kept on covering the paper with the hands that Renee adored. He had finished college and was meant to be at work, in a diner, but hardly bothered with it. He was too infatuated with the woman who was the centre of his life, and he hers. His huge brown eyes gazed at her pale blue ones as her cupped her miniature face between his fingers and felt her soft curls cascade around them.

"Mmm…." He whispered as the scent of her hair wafted over to him. "New shampoo?"

She giggled and shook her head. "You guess!" She commanded.

"Orange…"

"And?"

"Orange and…Roses?"

"And Freesia."

"Simply divine…an angel's scent. Which is exactly what you are, of course."

Renee mimed drawing a halo around her head and fluttering some wings. "Only a prince charming can catch her eye though…which is exactly what you are."

"Baby," a frown creased his forehead. "Is there anything…anything wrong?" He said timidly, because he was used to her temper tantrums.

"How could you tell?" Renee whispered back.

"Your smile, it has a shadow in it. A shadow of unhappiness. I hate seeing you unhappy, I would do anything to take it away."

At this Renee gave a sharp bolt of laughter. "I know, darling. I know, but you can't help."

"There's always someone who can help. Always." Charlie growled.

"No, my dear. Would you like me to tell you though?"

Charlie was shocked, usually she didn't open up this easily. "Ok."

"I'm pregnant." She said suddenly. Charlie's jaw dropped to the floor. Then it stretched into a huge grin that covered either side of his face.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." She whispered. Charlie's hands stroked her belly gently, feeling the tiny little bump that was buried in it.

"How long?"

"Three months." Charlie didn't say anything else about that, he just kept on stroking. "Are you happy?" Renee said nervously.

"Happy? Nothing could make me happier, my dearest darling." He paused and then smiled. "Only one thing could make me happier."

"Oh?" Renee was curious now. Charlie dropped his hands to his sides and kneeled before her.

"One thing in the world could make me happier. So, Renee, would you make me the happiest man in the world and consent to marry me?" He opened up a little case that had been sitting on the desk. Renee had thought they were cufflinks when she first saw them, but now what protruded from it was a small ring. It was silver, with one little diamond inserted into it. You could tell it wasn't a priceless artefact, but it came from the heart and the words that came with it did the persuading.

"Oh Charlie!" Renee hugged him as tightly as she possibly could, and felt him melt into her.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He whispered into her ear.

"Definitely a yes."

* * *

_**Six Months later**_

"Renee?" Charlie called nervously. He stepped into the bright white room and was first blinded by its whiteness. Everything was white, it seemed, apart from the three people in it. The first was a doctor who was looking very serious and Charlie's heart skipped a beat as he held out his hand.

"Dr Barnet," he said smoothly. Charlie absentmindedly shook it, but he was gazing at the second person in the room. His wife was lying on the stiff bed that was, of course, covered with bright luminous white. She looked wearily at him, but his smile was the most blinding thing in the room. It sparkled like the moon and shone like the sun.

"Charlie." She whispered throatily. He immediately walked to her side and cradled her face.

"Well done, my angel. Well done."

The doctor stepped forward and said hesitantly: "It was a good birth, Mr Swan, she was very strong throughout."

Charlie looked proudly at the tawny haired beauty beside him. "She's a strong woman. A strong beautiful woman."

At this, the third person in the room gave a cry. Charlie felt ashamed, how could he forget his little baby? "A girl," the doctor said. Charlie's feelings changed into a warm, milky substance that grew to enflame his body. He was engulfed in some kind of tranquil happiness, that some would call love. It wasn't like what he felt for Renee, that was far more passionate, but it was so peaceful and so uplifting that he felt like he was in heaven.

"A girl," Renee repeated. "A wonderful baby girl."

"A girl as beautiful and strong as her mother."

"What shall we call her?"

"Isabella." Charlie whispered. He was transfixed by the little girl who gazed up at them with her little chocolate eyes.

"I thought Marie?" Renee said hopefully.

"But she's so beautiful. Perhaps...Isabella Marie?"Charlie said nervously. He hated disagreeing with his wife, even though they always made up after any argument they had.

"Perfect."

* * *

**_Six Months_ Later**

"Fuck off Charlie!" Renee screamed at the top of her lungs. "No one gives a damn what you think!"

Charlie shook his head and tried to reason with her. "Renee, baby, you're drunk. We can sort this out-"

"Sort out what? That we can barely speak to each other?" Renee spat out like a cat. She held her head in her hands and paced the grimy living room.

"We do speak..." Charlie picked up little Bella, who was bawling her eyes out. Her usually chocolate iris were bloodshot, and her mouth was a rosebud pout. Charlie tried to quiet her down, but Renee was on a roll

"When I remind you to toss out the garbage!" She had quick wits, and loved exercising them on Charlie.

"We talk about Bella-"

"When I come back from the shops to find her screaming. Hungry. As usual." Renee mellowed a little and turned away from him. She refused to let him see how much this hurt. "I think we should split up."

"And we talk...wait-what?!" Charlie looked shocked. He tried to put his arms round the sobbing girl before him, but she shook him off.

"A divorce."

"No."

"We don't love each other any more."

"No, no, no."

"We need some time alone. "

"Please...no." Charlie whispered hoarsely. "Anything."

"Goodbye, Charlie."

Renee turned to leave, but Charlie said something to make her reconsider. "What about Bella?"

Charlie rocked the little child gently, but still the baby would not be quiet. "I'll take her." Renee tried to take Bella from him, but he clung on.

"No way."

"She's my daughter."

"Mine too."

"You two couldn't survive. I know how to look after a baby."

"I'll get my mom to come over, sort things out."

"No. Give Bella to me. I'll see you at court." Renee tugged once more and freed Bella. She took up her tiny suitcase and walked out the door without a second word.

"Renee..." Charlie whispered after her, as if to make her come back. "Bella..."

* * *

**_Five Year_ _Later_**

Bella looked excitedly out of the window. Her Mom had finally allowed her to go see her Daddy in his own town. She said that it was wet and muddy and boring, but it would be like her second home. Trees rolled bye. Green trees. Wow, in Phoenix it was really dry. It never rained. Finally they reached the station, and Bella saw a small crowd gathered outside it. She looked desperately for her father, but there was an old man blocking her view.

"Bella! Sit back down honey." Renee called over the hustle and bustle.

"But Mommy we're there."

"Are we? Huh." Renee looked slightly brainwashed and then she smiled. "We're here!"

"What does Daddy's house look like?"

"Why, sweetie?"

"I wanna know! You did live there."

Renee closed her eyes briefly, remembering the arguments they add. "I think he's moved house. He still lives in Forks though." Distaste crept into her tone like a disease, but she quickly said brightly. "So you can have loads of fun!"

"You? Us!"

"Bella, we've been over this. You go to Daddy on your own, and then you come back to me."

Bella's lower lip trembled. "But...I want us to be one big happy family. Together."

Renee quickly changed the subject. "Look! Bella! Over there, there's Daddy." Sure enough Charlie stood, his hair brushed back smoothly, wearing a thick coat and carrying an umbrella. It was raining. Of course.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look, Mommy, he's seen me!" Charlie was grinning when he saw his little girl point at him and tug at her mother's dress. "Look!" She stopped. "Mommy!" One last tug on her mother's dress split a seam. Part of the shoulder was now slipping down, showing her bra strap.

"Bella, why did you do that?" Renee asked irritably. She pushed her daughter out of the door and into the busy platform. Charlie knelt down and opened his arms.

"How's my little princess?" He asked.

"Daddy, Daddy, look at Mommy! Her dress fell down!" Bella giggled evilly. Renee blushed beautifully, and tried to adjust her dress, but failed.

Charlie tried to avoid looking at the bare shoulder, but in the end gave in. "Oh…Renee, do you want to buy a dress here? Or I could get Mama Swan to try and fix it?"

"No, Charlie. I'm fine." She pushed Bella gently towards her father. Bella gave her mother a distracted kiss goodbye, and fought to get out the bear hug she was encased in.

"Mommy…let go…you're hugging me too…tight." She managed to get away and instead grabbed her father's hand. "I wanna see your house! Now!" She demanded.

"Say goodbye to your mother first, Bella."

"Bye bye mommy. Now can I see your house?" He sighed and waved a hand to Renee. She stared onwards stubbornly, tears prickling her eyes.

"Bye Bella. Have fun, be good."

"I will." Bella rolled her eyes. "I love Forks!" She said to her father.

_Hmph. How long with that last._ Renee thought.

* * *

_**Thirteen Years**_** Later**

Renee wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at her daughter. Bella looked so beautiful, but she knew that inside she would be hyperventilating. Her dress was so wonderful…Alice really was amazing. Renee had had suspicions about Edward at first, but now she knew that he was a lovely boy who would look after her only child.

At the same time, Charlie reached for where his holster would normally be. Then he remembered that he was wearing a suit from GUCCI and his belt was from HERMES. Stupid bloody pixie. Monkey suit, he thought. But when he caught sight of his daughter, his Bells, he came dangerously close to tears. He thought back to his marriage. Renee…she only wore jeans and a t-shirt but to him, she was beautiful. Now he looked across at her and felt almost the same. His feelings had changed, but he still thought of her as his first crush and the first girl he really went crazy for.

In that one moment, Renee looked at Charlie. They exchanged a stare that reminded them both of their feelings. Renee blushed a beautiful rose pink, and looked over to her new husband. Charlie didn't mind, though. He was beginning to enter a relationship with Sue Clearwater, his late friend Harry's widow. Renee looked back and smiled at him, as if to say: _I'm sorry. Let's be friends_. Charlie could want anything more.

* * *

**A/N Quite a long story, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
